Les Loups Hurlent en Pleine Lune
by SmileLucky
Summary: OS ! Hermione se fait poursuivre... arrivera-t-elle à sortir vivante de la forêt avec qu'il ne la rattrape ?


**Mon petit Bla-Bla :** **Hellllllloooooo ! Je vous présente mon premier OS Dramione (Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy)**

**J'espère sincèrement que ça va vous plaire, c'est la première fois que je poste sur :)** **Bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D**

**Disclamer : Les personnages présent dans ce OS appartienne à J. **

* * *

Je courre. Mes jambes sont lourdes, ma poitrine est en feu, ma bouche pâteuse.  
Je saute au-dessus d'un arbre mort, trébuche et m'étale sur le parterre de feuilles et petits cailloux, transperçant ma paume. D'un gémissement, je me relève et me remet à courir. Il ne faut pas qu'il me rattrape. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il me rattrape. Ma respiration saccadée s'entrechoque avec des sanglots amers. Les battements de mon cœur résonne dans ma tête comme une cloche d'église à midi. La fatigue me fait cligner des yeux. Depuis trop longtemps je n'ai pas dormis.

Mes foulés se rétrécissent, le bruit de ma course trahis ma présence dans la forêt endormie. Il va me rattraper ! J'accélère, puisant dans le peu de force qu'il me reste pour me pousser hors de la forêt. Si je sors de là, je pourrais avoir une chance de m'en sortir. Minime, certes, mais réel. Mes vêtements se déchirent, s'accrochent aux branches qui me cingle le visage laissant de leurs passages éphémères une ligne écarlate.

Courir.

Fuir.

Survivre.

Ces trois putains de mots défilent dans ma tête. J'ai peur. J'ai mal. Je pleure. Je ne peux plus. La fin de cette forêt me semble si lointaine que j'ai l'horrible impression qu'elle ne se termine jamais. Je vais mourir.

Un hurlement déchire la nuit d'encre. Je m'arrête dans une clairière, mon corps secoué de tremblement. Il approche. Il arrive.

Courir.

Fuir.

Survivre.

Je recoure, lançant des coups d'œil inquiet dans mon dos. Nouveau hurlement. Un sanglot paniqué sors de ma bouche. L'envie de vomir me prend d'un coup et un liquide sors de ma gorge, éclaboussant les fougères et les troncs. Les hauts de cœur me reprenne, mais le contenu de mon estomac est vide, seul de la bile coule de ma bouche. Je vais mourir. Je lève ma tête. Des lumières scintillent plus loin. Je peux presque distingué le contour timide des hautes tours. Je vais vivre. J'y suis presque. Je me relève fais quelques pas, un éclaire percute mes jambes, me propulsant sur le côter. Il est là ! Un ricanement pervers s'élève d'entre les arbres, des brindilles craquent sous les pattes du loup noir. Je me retourne, croise le regard bleu gris du loup. Putain d'animingus. Il se transforme, s'avance baguette sortis.

D'un coup de main, je tombe à terre. Il voit mes larmes, rigole et en cueille une du bout du doigts. Il l'observe avec attention puis dépose son doigt sur sa langue pour goûter à ma douleur, ma panique. Je le regard dégoûtée. Il me révulse, cet homme sans cœur, sans sentiments. Il joue de moi à sa bonne guise, me manipule avec ses yeux merveilleusement beaux, son sourire charmeur.

Immonde Mangemort.

Foutu Sang-Pur.

Cruel Serpentard.

D'un geste vif, il s'empare de ma chevelure emmêlée, tire mon visage vers lui, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Je vois sa beauté parfaite. Un visage fin, des lèvres fines, des yeux d'un bleu magnifique. Il sort sa langue, la fais se balader sur mes lèvres closes. Son autre main descend le long de mon dos, capture ma fesse gauche, la presse, la modèle a son goût. Il approche ses lèvres de mon cou, mordille, sucotte, à m'en faire gémir de frustration et de plaisir. Il remonte doucement à ma mâchoire, léchant ma peau. Il plaque son corps au mien, je sent son érection sous son pantalon. Cruel Serpentard. Il détache sa main de mes cheveux, m'empoigne le menton et force de sa main pour que j'ouvre ma bouche. Il en profite pour pénétrer sa langue, celle-ci décidant de joué au chat et à la souris avec la mienne. Plaisir, envie, dégoût, haine. Immonde Mangemort. Il grogne, je gémis.

Puis, il prend la décision d'aller plus loin. Il me déchire mon haut, enlève mon jean. Je le hais. Je l'aime. Foutu Sang-Pur. Jamais je n'ai vécu un moment comme ça. Plaisir, dégoût. Haine, amour. Son corps musclé sur le mien, frêle, maigre, marqué de cicatrice éternel. Il se mouvait avec agilité et force comme l'aurait fait un félin.

De mes ongles, je transperce sa peau blanche, croisant au sang métallique des larmes de sels. Je me cambre à chaque poussée, ouvre la bouche pour laisser passer un cri de jouissance ou un sanglot. Le plaisir m'enivre, prend mon corps en profondeur, mêlant nos deux transpiration de deux êtres en pleines ébats charnelles et sauvages. Mes muscles se tendent, se relâche, se tendent. Ma respiration n'est plus celle que j'avais avant. Elle est plus saccadée, plus douce, plus que ça.

Enfin, en un ultime gémissement, il met son fluide en moi, moi qui en veut plus tout comme je veut que ça cesse. Il sort doucement, comme si il ne souhaite pas me brusqué. Il se rhabille, me laissant sur le sol encore haletante. Il prend sa baguette, me regard dans les yeux et me sourit. Mon excitation n'est pas calmé, elle en veut. Elle _le_ veut. Il continu de fixer mon visage aux joues rougis, mes lèvres gonflés, mes yeux fiévreux.

Il s'agenouille, porte sa main à ma joue et essuya mes larmes de son pouce.

\- Chut... ne pleure pas, murmure-t-il. D'un geste désespérer, je me love dans ses bras ou il me berce jusqu'à ce que chaque sanglot soit disparu. Puis, il dépose un baiser sur mon front, me prit la main.

\- Dit-le. Je n'eus pas à comprendre, la réponse naquit toute seule dans ma tête, comme un rayon de soleil traversant les nuages. Je lève les yeux sur lui et dit d'un murmure à peine audible :

\- Je t'aime...

Le sort me percuta, couleur émeraude, étalant mon corps sur un tapis de feuille morte et d'épine de pain et de mousse verte sous le rayon bienveillant de la pleine Lune, près de l'ombre rassurante de Poudlard, ma deuxième maison. Mon souffle me quitte, les yeux toujours ouverts sur l'homme que j'aime et haïs. Sa carrure mince et imposante, ses yeux ténébreux et rassurants, son sourire pervers et mélancolique, ses cheveux platines comme l'or blanc.

Il s'appelle Drago Lucius Malefoy, et c'est un Mangemort.

Je m'appelle Hermione Jean Granger, et je suis morte.

* * *

Et Voilàààààà :) Ca vous a plus ? Je ne suis pas super super doué en orthographe désoler . Donner vos avis en review Gros bisous

#Mola


End file.
